


Blue Burns Orange.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: True Colors [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Acrobatics, Dubious Morality, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Suspension, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The foreplay’s been nice, but it’s time to cut to the chase, Tim. How far are you willing to go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Burns Orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Red and Black.

Tim didn’t have to hunt Jason down this time; Jason just gave away his location by tossing a batarang near Tim’s head as Tim was walking home from school. It had sailed past Tim’s head to dig into the tree behind him. Tim had looked around before digging it out of the wood to find a message tapped to it. It was an address, one that Tim had instantly recognized as the warehouse they had met in before, and a time, two in the morning. Tim had shook his head slightly and slipped the note and the batarang into his pocket.

At precisely two in the morning, Tim finds himself walking through the charred remains of the east side of the warehouse. The police had been alerted to the bodies and they had been taken away, but Tim swears he can remember exactly where he had found them and what they had looked like. He’s sure that image won’t be going away anytime soon, even if he doesn’t feel all that particularly upset about their deaths.

Hearing soft footfalls behind him, Tim spins to face whoever is making them, but no one’s there. Figuring that Jason is playing some kind of game with him, Tim crouches into a fighting stance. Slowly, he turns in a circle as he listens for more footfalls. When he hears them again, they sound like they’re coming from everywhere at once and Tim immediately figures out that they’re coming from above. He looks up and catches what he thinks is Jason’s shadow heading along the beams up above. Tim immediately starts for the catwalk, but most of it has been destroyed by the blast. Using his grappling hook, Tim swings himself from catwalk to catwalk until he can reach the beams. He pulls himself up onto it and makes his way toward the shadow.

When he catches up with it and grabs for its shoulders, it turns around and flips backwards on the beam, nearly catching Tim in the chin with its feet. Even in the dark, Tim can see that it’s Jason now that he’s closer. Keeping his balance, Tim shuffles forward and reaches for Jason again. As he does, he can’t help but wonder what Jason has up his sleeve tonight. Jason grabs Tim by the back of his neck about the same time that Tim reaches for Jason’s arms. Jason crushes his mouth against his. Just as Tim is getting into the kiss, Jason pushes him back and Tim almost loses his balance.

“The foreplay’s been nice, but it’s time to cut to the chase, Tim. How far are you willing to go?”

“How far am I willing to go with what?”

Tim nearly purrs his question as he looks at Jason through his lashes. Jason smirks and steps closer to Tim again, snaking his hand back around Tim’s neck.

“Coy doesn’t quite work on you, Tim. Try again.”

Fluttering his lashes, Tim leans his neck back into Jason’s touch, almost trusting Jason to hold up his weight. When Jason does, Tim leans forward again and brushes his lips against Jason’s.

“Why don’t you take me back to your place and we’ll find out?”

Jason outright laughs this time. “Do you really think I’m going to fall for that?”

Tim grabs Jason’s free hand as his voice drops down to a murmur. “Yes.”

In one smooth motion, Tim twists Jason’s arm. Jason automatically moves to compensate and nearly slips off the beam. The only thing that saves him is his hand around Tim’s neck. Tim twists harder as Jason’s hand tightens around his neck until they both finally slip and fall off the beam. Thinking quickly, Tim shoots off a grappling line and it hooks around the beam they had just fallen off. As they swing across the warehouse, they end up with their bodies wrapped around each other’s, with Jason’s legs hooked around Tim’s waist.

“Are you trying to get both of us killed, Tim?”

There’s still a hint of laughter in Jason’s voice and it irritates Tim. He tries to swing them up onto a catwalk, but without Jason’s cooperation, he doesn’t quite succeed in doing much other than pressing his hips into Jason’s. To his surprise, Jason moans and pushes his hips down into Tim’s. Tim can’t help but moan in return even as he feels his grip on the zipline slipping.

“Jay…”

Tim tries to warn Jason that he’s losing his grip, but that’s when Jason bites down on his neck and so all that comes out is a half-moan, half growl. He tries to look around to see how far they have to fall, but Jason grabs his head and takes his mouth in a hungry kiss. Even as Tim’s grip continues to slip, he kisses Jason back with a ferociousness that should surprise him. He’s not very aware of what Jason is doing until he feels Jason’s hand above his on the zipline.

“Let go,” Jason murmurs in his ear.

And Tim actually lets himself trust Jason enough to do it. His arms go up around Jason’s neck and he holds on tight. Jason pushes his hips into Tim’s again and again and Tim moans every time as he pushes his hips right back into Jason’s. They keep doing that harder and faster until they’re both panting in between kisses. When Tim feels something hit his back, he realizes that there’s a second purpose to this; the movement of their hips is causing them to swing toward the relative safety of the catwalk. Not that Tim cares about safety at the moment. He’s so close to coming that he whimpers into Jason’s mouth.

“Let go,” Jason murmurs again.

Tim does let go. He lets go of Jason and his inhibitions and comes hard just before he drops down onto the catwalk. Jason lands on top of him shortly thereafter and Tim groans slightly in pain. His groan quickly turns into a moan when Jason takes his mouth as his hips drive into Tim’s, sending aftershocks down his spine. Just when Tim is sure he can’t take anymore, Jason pulls back to growl Tim’s name as he comes.

“We have work to do.”

Jason gets to his feet and holds out his hand to Tim. Tim stares up at him for a second before takes it.

“Let’s get to it.”


End file.
